


Lollipop

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [2]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M, poorly written accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick is jealous of Ellis' lollipop. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 8





	Lollipop

Nick watched as Ellis sat on the lounge, flicking the channel to some car show all while obnoxiously sucking a lollipop he had gotten god knows where. Probably From Ro. She was too nice to him. Maybe the problem was that she babied him way too much.

Every now and again Ellis would look over at Nick who was sitting at the dining table, and smirk, the round lollipop pressing against the inside of his cheek.

Nick hated that lollipop. He really did. Ridiculous? Absolutely, but so was Ellis' behaviour.

Dumb hot hick with his dumb lollipop and sexual innuendoes.

Ellis held the stick of the lollipop, removing it from his mouth. "'ey Nick, yuh wanna sit with me?"

Nick's eyes narrowed. There had to be a catch. Ellis was gonna try something.

Ellis smiled and patted the seat next to him. "C'mere" he said lazily.

Nick cautiously got up and walked over to the lounge, glancing at Ellis before sitting down next to him.

Ellis smiled and leaned against him. "Yuh wanna suck?"

Nick looked at him, frowning, lips slightly parted. "What?"

"The lollipop, duh." He pressed it against Nick's lips.

Nick opened his mouth, accepting the sugary treat.

Ellis smiled. "Tastes real nice, don' it?"

Nick nodded.

"You like it?"

Nick's brows furrowed as he eyed Ellis. Was this actually turning sexual?

Ellis smirked. "Yew okay Niiick?" he drawled.

Nick pushed the lollipop the side of his mouth. "What are you playing at Ellis?"

Ellis ignored him, looking at the lollipop bulge at the side of Nick's mouth and licked his lips. "Can I have my lollipop back?"

Nick raised a brow. "No, I think I'm gonna keep it."

"What? Seriously man?"

"Mhm. I think I like this."

"Niiick!" Ellis whined. "Can I please have it back?"

Nick smirked and held the lollipop in his hand. "You gave it to me."

"Not ta keep!"

Nick just smiled and licked the top of the lollipop, not breaking eye contact with Ellis, before slipping it back between his lips.

"Day-um Nick."

Nick smirked.

Ellis frowned, sick of Nick's behaviour. "Gimme that-"

"No."

"Nick!"

"Go away Ellis."

"What the hell? Tha's mine! I had it first."

Nick chuckled. "Whatever."

Ellis sighed and leaned back into the lounge. "Whatever" he mocked.

"That's my line."

"That's my lollipop."

Nick held the lollipop between his teeth.

Ellis smiled and reached up to grab it, but Nick sucked it back in and smirked. This didn't deter Ellis whatsoever. Ellis held onto the stick and proceeded to try and pull the lollipop back out of Nick's mouth.

And he succeeded even though what he ended up with was just the stick.

"What the hell?" he frowned.

Nick smiled and beckoned Ellis close. Ellis leaned over just as Nick pulled him in for a kiss, returning the now small lollipop, surprising his lover.

"Whoa! Wasn't expectin' that."

"Wasn't expecting you to tease me before with the lollipop either sport. Thought I'd get ya back" he grinned.

Ellis smiled. "Well, yuh definitely did. I'll have to go get another one from Ro now."

Nick lightly slapped his leg. "I knew it!"


End file.
